Devilish daughter
by FanGurlz
Summary: Eight years ago a daughter of Lucifer was born. Now she's determined to track him down, but will she take him as he is? and more importantly will he love her?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _I got the idea for this story when a Lucifer commercial came on T.V and my sister (who only eleven) saw Lucifer and told my dad he looked like him. I laughed my head off._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucifer… but a girl can dream… ;)**_

Devilish daughter

 _ **Prologue**_

The patrons of the New York City hospital winced as the screams of a woman could be heard throughout the entire hospital. In the nursery wing of the hospital, in room 256, a woman named Karen Dodson was giving birth to her first child.

"Push! Miss Dodson" the doctor urged her on.

"No, I can't!" she cried "I won't!"

"You must!" The doctor said "one more push!"

Karen gave one final, painful, agonizing push and then the sound of a tiny shrill wail filled the room. Her baby was born.

"It's a girl!" announced the doctor looking the baby over. Then he noticed something that made him jump and almost drop her. On the baby's head was that… two little devil horns? The horns sank back into the baby's head. The baffled doctor handed the baby girl over to the expecting mother.

' _I've got to stop taking late shifts'_ he thought as he walked out.

Karen looked down at her beautiful baby girl. "So you're the one who's been kicking me?" she said.

"ma'am?" asked a nurse with a clipboard "have you decided what to call her?"

"Ciara" she said not taking her eyes of the baby.

"Perfect and I'll also need the father's name?" said the nurse.

She turned to the nurse, her expression darkened as she said "Lucifer Morningstar."

 _ **AN: yeah I know it's short, but if you review I'll be sure to update and the next chapter is way longer. until then, stay devilish!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Devilish daughter

Chapter 1

Ciara's P.O.V

I got out of the cab and paid the driver with a credit card. I looked up at the sign on the building: 'lux.' _Yeah, this is the place_ I thought.

"You sure this is the place you wanted to go?" asked the cab driver handing me the credit card back.

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied with my faint British accent.

He gave me a worried look.

"I'm just going down the street" I lied with a smile.

The driver nodded, I didn't blame him for being concerned. Sending an eight year old girl into a strip club didn't seem like the most responsible thing to do. As soon as he drove away I waited in line, I smoothened my black skirt and silk red shirt and turned up the collar of my black leather jacket. Finally when I got to the door a security guard caught stopped me.

"Sweetie, aren't you a little young to be a dancer" he chuckled.

I shot him a look, I was a lot of things but sweet wasn't one of them. Then I grinned at him.

"Look, if you let me in right now there's a twenty in it for you" I said holding up a twenty dollar bill.

The guard smirked "that's cute, now go home."

I usually didn't do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I looked him in the eyes and stared deeply into them. He looked back confused, but then his face softened as if he was asleep with his eyes open.

"I can go into this club" I told him.

"You can go into this club" he said dazed.

He unclipped the velvet rope in front of him and let me in. then I got an idea.

"And pull you pant's down" I told him while I still had him under my hypnosis.

He did and the people in line hooted and laughed at his tidy whiteys. I smiled evilly as I went into the club. It was dimly lit; the servers- who were mostly women- dressed in skimpy outfits as they served men drinks. I averted my eyes as one made out with a customer.

Then I found who I was looking for. In the middle of the club was a man playing a piano, his hands glided across the keyboard. He was dressed all in black including his hair. I sat in a booth and watched him play.

I was really getting into the music when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a dark skinned woman with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. She stared at me, making me uncomfortable.

I tried to act casual. "I'll have a soda" I said "whatever you have."

She furrowed her eyebrows, angrily "you need to leave."

"Oh, don't worry, miss…"

"Maze" she answered firmly.

"…Miss Maze, I have an inside connection here" I said with a wink.

"Who would be stupid enough to let a five year old"-

"Eight" I corrected.

"An eight year old into a club like this!" she demanded.

"Talk to the guy at the piano" I said staring at him as he finished his solo. Everybody applauded, including me.

Maze stormed over to him, grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. They left to talk privately behind the bar, I walked over sneakily and hid on the other side of the bar, eavesdropping.

"I thought you said you didn't like kids" hissed maze.

"I don't, what on earth are you talking about?" he asked with a crisp, soft British accent.

"Don't play stupid, Lucifer, you let a kid in here" she told him.

"I did not" he said firmly "and trust me if there were a small human in here, I would know."

"Small human?" I asked popping up from my hiding place.

" _You_ lied to me!" maze said to me angrily.

"And _you_ still didn't get me my soda" I shot back "life's full of surprises, isn't it?"

Lucifer grabbed me by my collar. "Who are you?" he asked the fires of hell burning angrily in his eyes.

I gulped, but tried to appear confident. "My name is Ciara Dodson" I said "I'm your daughter."

Lucifer and maze's jaws dropped to the floor.

 _AN: please tell me what you think! And the only reason I paired Lucifer with his daughter was because their family! No romance between the two!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Ciara's P.O.V_

I was brought to Lucifer's penthouse above Lux. I instantly made myself at home; it was my home too now, after all. I sat down on the couch, Lucifer and Maze followed sitting on the love seat across the coffee table. They kept their distance, as if they thought I was going to bite them. They stared at me, slack jawed, and I grinned back at them, enjoying the attention. A long heavy silence hung around us as we just stared at each other.

Then I got bored.

"Are you guy's going to say something or what?" I asked.

"This is impossible" stated Lucifer still in his own little trance.

"Of course it is!" snapped Maze. "How could this have happened?" she asked Lucifer.

Lucifer turned to her, snapping out of it. "Calm yourself, Maze" he told her "it's not like she's has a bloody birth certificate."

"Actually I do!" I said grinning.

"What?" they both asked turning to me as I pulled the piece of paper out of my backpack.

"Mum took the liberty of telling the nurse your name" I said handing it to him.

He took it and read it over three times.

"What about your mother?" asked Maze "shouldn't she be looking after you?"

"She died in a car accident three months ago" I said nonchalantly.

"You seem so sad" Maze said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, mum and I never really saw eye to eye" I said "I'm hungry, can I have some animal crackers?"

"We have regular crackers" replied Maze getting up to go to the kitchen.

"No, no! Don't feed it! It'll stay around" said Lucifer.

I scowled him and looked into his eyes. He did a double take, but looked at me and I had him under my hypnosis.

"I can have crackers if I want to" I ordered.

"You can have crackers if you wan"- he was cut off by a ding on the elevator. I turned to look and lost focus. Lucifer turned too, damn it!

A blonde woman wearing a leather jacket stepped off the elevator.

"Ah, detective!" greeted Lucifer.

She looked up from her phone and stopped short when she saw me.

"Lucifer, why is there a child here?" she asked.

"Oh _daddy_! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" I said with lots emphasis on the word daddy.

Lucifer's eyes widened.

"Daddy?" asked the detective.

"She is not my girlfriend and don't call me daddy!" Lucifer told me.

The detective looked at me. "What's your name?"

"It's Ciara Morningstar now" I smirked up at my dad.

He gave me a look that said 'you annoying little brat!' I grinned.

"Lucifer… is she …yours?" asked the detective.

"There's been some debate about that" said dad sighing.

"Well then, I guess you're not up to solving our next case then?" said the detective.

"No, no by all means" said Lucifer "let's go!"

"Uh…hello?" I said getting up "what about me?"

"Oh right, Maze entertain the child until I'm back" ordered Lucifer.

"Yippee! A sleepover with my daddy's assistant" I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" said dad turning to leave with the detective.

"No, that was sarcasm!" I yelled as they left in the elevator.

I huffed and turned to maze, who was snacking on my crackers. I walked over to the counter of the bar she was leaning on and hopped on a stool.

"How do I know your really Lucifer's kid?" she asked.

"Let me answer that question with a question" I said holding up a finger "does my dad have anything like this?"

She stared at me. Then I shut my eyes tight and started to ball my hands into fists. I grunted slightly. Then they popped out, my horns, two little perfect red devil horns on my forehead.

Maze stopped chewing the cracker for a second, then swallowed, hard. "Yeah, your dad has something like that" she said.

"Oh, good" I said

There was a long silence between us and then I broke it.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Your choice, the couch or Lucifer's room"

"I think I'll take dad's room" I said grabbing my back pack and headed down the hall.

"Uh, ciara" maze called after me.

I turned back around "yeah?"

You still have the…um?" she pointed to her forehead.

"Oh!" I said, realizing I still had my horns out. I hissed in pain as I patted them back into my head.

 _AN: sorry this one is very late, I kind of forgot about this one! Won't happen again! In the meantime stay devilish!_


End file.
